gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ninjerks
The Ninjerks are a group of ninjas who spend their time saving Baster City. Timeline Creation (2000) In 2000, in Baster City, Dr. Mermallar, a scientist, created an experiment that went correctly, granting him incredible powers, like a ninja. But eventually, Dr. Mermallar died suddenly, and with him gone, his powers were cloned into two ninjas, first a red one and after a white one, and they sought to save Baster City from any harm. They get new powers once in a while. The Battle of Baster City (2005) During the battle of Baster City, a group of aliens invaded Baster City. The first section of the city, a separate island, Euromek Island, had a population of about 100. The main building, a chemical plant, which stood 20 stories high, covered 1/3 of the island, and looked over the houses of the island. One day, aliens came in a ship and blasted the island many times, and shot missiles at the plant. Eventually the plant exploded, collapsing on the island and blowing it to smithereens. Everyone was dead, even the aliens couldn't escape the blast. Later on, the aliens come to the main city to start chaos, in a bigger, badder ship. Icex (The White Ninja) tries to stop it by jumping on the ship, but unfortunately, the ship turned sharply, and Icex fell head-first into the exposed engine, and he died. Fireation (The Red Ninja) jumped on the craft, and found the emergency control panel. Now hanging on the underside of the craft, Fireation pulled the plug on the ship, and the alien's plans (almost-pun intended), and the ship crashed. The lead alien was the only survivor, and Fireation and the Lead Alien had a big battle. The Lead Alien had, somehow, powers, too, and Fireation beat him. Eartheon (2008) In 2005, in the Himilayas, Fireation and Icex came across a dead black-suited ninja, who looked exactly like them. Fireation used his life-regenerating power to bring him back to life. His name was Eartheon, and he had more power than ever. Now, there was a new Ninjerk. Appearances The Ninjerks Appear in: *The Ninjerks (Video Game) *The Ninjerks 2: Destiny (Video Game) Seperate Powers Each Ninjerk has 16 incredible powers. Their powers (excluding basics) are ranked in categories: 1, 2 and 3. 1 is a minor power which doesn't cause lots of damage, 2 is in the middle, and 3 is a major power which either can only be used a certain amount of times, needs to charge up, or causes lots of destruction. Those are big. Also, all category 3s and some 2s need time to charge up before reuse. Fireation *Basics: Every Ninjerk has these powers. **Super Speed: He can run and fly super fast. **Flight: He can float, levitate, and fly really fast. **Teleportation: Fireation can teleport, leaving a trail of heat/fire behind, but only when in the air. **Super Strength: He has increased strength. **Super Agility: He is a ninja, so he is incredibly fast, stealthy, and quick. **MasterBuilder: He is a masterbuilder, meaning he can build extremely fast, faster than normal. **Life-Saving: Each Ninjerk has the option to bring a dead body back to life. Each Ninjerk can only do this 3 times. *Pyrokinesis: Fireation has Pyrokinesis, powers related to fire and heat. **Fireballs: Fireation can shoot small fireballs which hurt enemies. CATEGORY 1 **Fire Grenade: Fireation can throw a small cluster of heat and fire which makes a big explosion where it hits. CATEGORY 2 **Explosions: Fireation can make explosions with his fists. CATEGORY 1 **Fire Sword: Fireation can form a temporary sword made of fire to kill enemies. CATEGORY 1 **Torch: Fireation can make torches with his fingers, and cause fire to shoot out of them. CATEGORY 1 **Body Torch: Fireation can cover his body in a heat-shield and make himself like a torch for a limited time. CATEGORY 2 **Heat Clap: Fireation can make giant hands out of heat which clap into an enemy, disintegrating them. CATEGORY 3 **Heat Lightning: Fireation can make hot lightning come down and hit an enemy. CATEGORY 3 **Drain: Once he has enough power, Fireation can drain all the power and life from people nearby, making himself invincible for a limited time. CATEGORY 3 Icex *Basics: Every Ninjerk has these powers. **Super Speed: He can run and fly super fast. **Flight: He can float, levitate, and fly really fast. **Teleportation: Icex can teleport, leaving a trail of snow/ice behind, but only when in the air. **Super Strength: He has increased strength. **Super Agility: He is a ninja, so he is incredibly fast, stealthy, and quick. **MasterBuilder: He is a masterbuilder, meaning he can build extremely fast, faster than normal. **Life-Saving: Each Ninjerk has the option to bring a dead body back to life. Each Ninjerk can only do this 3 times. *Cryokinesis: Icex has cryokinesis, snow/ice related powers. **Iceballs: Icex can shoot small iceballs which hurt enemies. CATEGORY 1 **Ice Launch: Icex can launch himself in the air with a tall ice-spike. CATEGORY 1 **Ice Grenade: Icex can throw a small cluster of ice which traps enemies in ice and blows up when it lands. CATEGORY 2 **Spikes: Icex can form small spikes of ice and hurl them at his enemies. CATEGORY 2 **Ice Beam: Icex can move things around by trapping them in an ice-beam, like telekinesis but it's not. CATEGORY 1 **Frost Shield: Icex can form a temporary shield of ice to block him from oncoming attacks, and then throw it. CATEGORY 2 **Frost Body Shield: Icex can make the shield of ice form around his body, making him invincible for a short time. CATEGORY 2 **Ice Tether: Icex can form a tether of ice which can get him around faster and pull in enemies. CATEGORY 2 **Freeze: Icex can channel a sphere of cold energy and blast it into the ground, creating a field of ice spikes in front of him that freezes all enemies caught in its path. CATEGORY 3 Eartheon *Basics: Every Ninjerk has these powers. **Super Speed: He can run and fly super fast. **Flight: He can float, levitate, and fly really fast. **Teleportation: Fireation can teleport, leaving a trail of ash/dust behind, but only when in the air. **Super Strength: He has increased strength. **Super Agility: He is a ninja, so he is incredibly fast, stealthy, and quick. **MasterBuilder: He is a masterbuilder, meaning he can build extremely fast, faster than normal. **Life-Saving: Each Ninjerk has the option to bring a dead body back to life. Each Ninjerk can only do this 3 times. *Terrakinesis: Eartheon has the ability to control rocks, dirt, soil, ash, debris, dust, and smoke. AKA Earth Manipulation. **Rockballs: Eartheon can shoot small balls of rock, dirt, dust, ash or debris which hurt enemies. CATEGORY 1 **Dirt Grenade: Eartheon can throw a small cluster of dirt, ash and rock which harms enemies where it lands. CATEGORY 1 **Rock Launch: Eartheon can throw magic rocks on the ground near him, and he will be launched in the air, and then comes down and hits the ground with such force that any enemies near the area will be eliminated. Needs to charge up. CATEGORY 2 **Rock Shield: Eartheon can form a shield of hard rock to protect himself with, then he can throw it at enemies & it explodes. CATEGORY 2 **Boulder: Eartheon can create a large boulder which he can throw, and it explodes into smaller rocks which harm enemies. CATEGORY 2 **Rapid Rockfire: Eartheon jumps up, levitates, and hurls rocks at enemies in rapid succession. CATEGORY 2 **Smoke Manipulation: Eartheon can form smoke in the air and hurl it at enemies, and smoke from broken objects can restore his health. CATEGORY 3 **Dirt Vortex: Eartheon can form a giganitc tornado of dirt, rocks, dust, ash, etc. CATEGORY 3 **Dust Clap: Eartheon can form giant hands out of dust which clap into an enemy, disentegrating them. CATEGORY 3 Combining Powers In Ninjerks 2: Destiny, the Ninjerks have the opportunity to combine each other's powers to form double powers. Note that you can only combine powers with another Ninjerk, not both. Also, each can only last for a limited time and you must wait again for a while to reuse. Sorry, bud. *If Fireation combines with Eartheon, Eartheon's rocks become fire rocks that Eartheon fires in rapid succession. *If Eartheon combines with Fireation, Fireation's explosions will emit powerful rocks. *If Fireation combines with Icex, Icex's Ice Grenades will explode, sending fire everywhere. *If Icex combines with Fireation, Fireation will breathe fire and have an ice shield around him, rendering him invincible. *If Icex combines with Eartheon, Eartheon will grow a large concrete/rock wall in front of him, with ice as the base. *If Eartheon combines with Icex, Icex will create an ice volcano which emits ice, hail, smoke, ash and debris. Trivia *Each Ninjerk has 16 powers, plus 2 if you include the combining powers. So, 18. *In Ninjerks 2, "Heat Lightning" is renamed "Lightning Storm". *The Ninjerks are a group of ninjas who save the city, like superheroes. Yet, they are called Ninjerks. They are not jerks, though, and everyone knows it. It's just a comical name, I guess. Category:Superhero teams Category:Heroes Category:Articles by 173.56.245.197 Category:Action Category:Powers Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Video Game Characters Category:Upcoming Video Games Category:Games Category:Fanon Games